


The Seduction of Paris

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nudity, Seduction, Strip Tease, but only one apple, my version of the judgement of paris, paris wants them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Paris is chosen to judge which three goddesses are the most worthy to receive the golden apple. But can he handle such sexy, sultry, mature women, who want to win in every way possible?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Paris (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 14





	The Seduction of Paris

To say Paris was nervous was an understatement.

He was _terrified_.

He had been chosen to be the judge of a divine beauty contest, and the contestants were three of the most beautiful goddesses of Olympus. He had been told to cast off his clothing, in order to make it a fair contest. But that didn't make it any better.

Sitting near his hip was the valued golden apple, radiant as ever. Paris wondered why would anyone want such a thing, but who was he to question the gods?

Suddenly, the winds blew, signaling their arrival. Paris raised his head and saw them. Hera. Aphrodite. Athena. Clad in their robes and armor, respectively.

"My, I see our judge is here to greet us," The goddess of love purred, eying him up and down with a mischievous eye and licking her lips.

"So it seems," Athena's grey eyes bored down at Paris, who nervously shifted.

"Don't be too upset if I win," Hera's regal voice was filled with confidence and smugness.

Paris softly cleared his throat. "So, my ladies. Which of you wishes to go first?"

The queen of the gods stepped forward, a wide smile on her ruby lips. "I shall." She slowly strode forwards until she stopped in mid-step. Her eyes locked onto Paris's, she began to strip off every layer of clothing she had on, letting it drop to the ground lazily. Hera then rose her arms above her head, letting the boy gaze upon her naked form. Paris's heart beat like a drum as he scanned her plump, curvy body. Her breasts were fully round and big as melons. Her belly had a bit of chubbiness and meatiness to it, and her hips were wide and shapely. Her thighs were long and thick as well. Paris felt his manhood twitch at the sight of her bare snatch.

"Do you like what you see, boy?" Hera smirked at him as she turned around, showing him her smooth, mark-less back and her big, beautiful buttocks, gleaming under the sun.

Paris gripped the rock beneath him for support as the queen of the gods moved towards him, her breasts jiggling and her hips swaying. He couldn't move as she got close enough to him, giving him a closer view of her divine body as she then slid her arms around his back and moved to seat herself onto his lap, ignoring how his waking friend rose up to crash against Hera's thick bum.

"I can make you a king," She spoke to him softly, in a warm, motherly tone. "I can give you riches and power. I do hope that you'll pick me."

Paris stood still like a statue, barely registering Hera giving him an embrace, her breasts pressing against his chest, and her rear and lower mouth brushing against his erection as she got off of him. His body was covered in chills as he came back to his senses.

Athena shot a smirking Hera a glare as she returned to her place. Aphrodite just giggled.

"I will go next," The wise goddess declared as she then strode forth, lowering her weapon and shield, removing her breastplate. She kept walking forwards, undoing the rest of her garments, letting them drop onto the grass as she then stopped, baring her nude body to Paris. The young man nearly had the breath taken out of him as his eyes roved over to her lean breasts, her chiseled stomach, her toned thighs and legs, and her muscular arms. She turned around and flaunted her taut and sinewy back, and her pert rump towards him.

"Is this to your liking, young man?" Athena asked with a curious tone.

Paris had nothing to say as the grey-eyed goddess then marched towards him, stopping right in front of him. She put a leg onto the rock, placing a hand onto his shoulder and moving close to him, her face right next to his. "I can make you into a fine warrior." She spoke, her breath softly landing upon his face, sending shivers down his spine. Her womanhood was right above his manhood, nearly touching. "I can give you an army, a strategy to counter any opposing force. I hope you chose wisely."

With that, she moved away from Paris, leaving the poor lad stunned as she went back to her place. Hera rolled her eyes while Aphrodite kept giggling.

"I-Is that all?" Paris stammered, blushing.

"My turn~!" The goddess of love sang out and darted forwards, skip in every step. She then began to swirl around and dance about, fling off every piece of clothing she wore with precise skill. Paris just watched in amazement, his eyes widening. Soon, Aphrodite spread her hair out, flaunting her sexy, nubile body to Paris. Her breasts weren't small as Athena's, nor large as Hera's, but just rightly-sized, in Paris's humble opinion. Her hips were well-curved, her belly was slim and smooth, her thighs and legs were perfectly-proportioned.

As Paris struggled to regain his wits, Aphrodite winked at him and spun around, scooping up her hair and letting him see the curves of her smooth back and her perfect ass, once again, nowhere near big and soft as Hera's, nor pert and firm as Athena's.

Before he knew it, Aphrodite had practically glided towards him and snaked her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and her bare genitals kissed his erection lovingly.

Paris let out a gasp as the goddess of love planted her lips against his, feeling her hot breath pouring into his mouth as her tongue slid in and caressed his own for a brief moment, before pulling away with a coy smile. "I'll give you something that you've been missing," She whispered lustfully. "Something that you want so badly~"

Athena and Hera were glaring daggers at Aphrodite's back as she kept pressing against Paris, her pretty eyes batting at the nervous lad. "I can give you my love, my body. I can make you a lover~" The goddess of love smiled softly. "You know what you have to do to earn it, don't you?"

Without even thinking, Paris grabbed the apple and placed it into Aphrodite's hand. The goddess let out a giggle and turned to blow a raspberry at the other two goddesses. "Looks like you two hadn't thought about reaching his heart~!" She taunted cheekily at them, enjoying their seething glares. She then snapped her fingers, and the two vanished in a pink mist.

Soon, Aphrodite and Paris were in a big bed filled with pink and red pillows. "Alone at last~" She purred, pushing him down onto the mattress. "And I wasn't kidding about teaching you how to be a good lover. I hope you're ready."

Paris couldn't help but smile as he let the goddess straddle herself onto him and sink down onto his manhood, grabbing her hips as he braced himself for a long lesson of love-making from his divine teacher. It was like a dream come true.


End file.
